justicajovemfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Negação
|temporada = 01 |número = 07 |imagem = Kid Doctor Fate.png |exibição_original = 18 de Fevereiro de 2011 |exibição_(br) = 14 de Novembro de 2011 |codigo_de_produção = 107 |escrito_por = Thomas Pugsley |dirigido_por = Michael Chang |anterior = O Infiltrador |próximo = Hora da Decisão}} 'A Negação 'é o sétimo episódio da primeira temporada de Justiça Jovem. Estreou no Brasil no dia 14 de Novembro de 2011. Resumo O Elmo do Destino gira no espaço com seus olhos vazios brilhando. thumb|200px|right|[[Abra Kadabra se teleporta junto a Kent Nelson.]] Kent Nelson visita a loja de adivinhação de Madame Xanadu, que percebe corretamente que ele deseja fazer contato com sua esposa morta, Inza. Ela promete fazer contato, por uma taxa pesada, mas quando ela começa a "canalizar" o espírito de Inza, Kent apenas ri. Ele expõe Xanadu como uma fraude, apontando sua máquina de vento e macacos hidráulicos para simular presença espiritual, e admite desapontamento, já que Xanadu tem o "perfil certo para o trabalho". De repente, Kent é agarrado por Abra Kadabra, que desaparece com ele no ar. Xanadu grita e foge para o quarto dos fundos, enquanto a bengala de Kent se ergue do chão e desaparece. thumb|left|200px|Superboy derrota Kaldur no treinamento. Na caverna, Superboy e Kaldur se envolvem na prática de luta corporal. Megan e Artemis assistem e conversam sobre quais de seus colegas de time elas devem namorar (Artemis sugere que Megan fique com Kaldur e Megan diz que Artemis ficaria fofa com Wally). Superboy finalmente derruba Kaldur com um movimento que ele aprendeu com Canário Negro. thumb|200px|right|Tornado avisa a Equipe sobre o desaparecimento de Kent, o ex-senhor destino. Quando Tornado Vermelho chega, Wally e os outros jovens heróis perguntam se ele tem uma missão para eles (Batman está de volta a Gotham City lutando contra o crime com Robin). Embora não seja uma missão oficial, Tornado Vermelho fala sobre o desaparecimento de Kent Nelson, e que ele costumava ser um herói chamado Senhor Destino na Sociedade da Justiça da América. Tornado Vermelho ainda lhes diz que Kent é o guardião do Elmo do Destino, um artefato poderoso. Wally revela a Artemis que ele é imediatamente cético sobre os poderes mágicos de Nelson, adivinhando que é tudo ciência e desorientação, mas se oferece para ajudar quando ele acha que vai impressionar Megan. Tornado Vermelho dá-lhes uma chave para a Torre do Destino de Kent em Salem e eles saem na Bio Nave. No caminho, Artemis pergunta a Wally sobre sua "afinidade sincera pela feitiçaria", mas ele se recusa a admitir sua descrença diante de Megan. thumb|200px|left|Abra Kadabra tortura Kent Nelson para tentar ganhar acesso à Torre do Destino. A equipe chega às coordenadas de Tornado Vermelho, mas não há nada lá. Perto dali, o gato Teekl os vê chegar e se apressa para contar ao seu mestre, Klarion, que está se divertindo vendo Abra Kadabra torturar Kent Nelson para que ele lhes dê acesso à Torre do Destino. Enquanto isso, a equipe continua a procurar a torre, mas não conseguem encontrar nada. Wally é inicialmente impressionado com a sugestão de Artemis de uma explicação científica para o desaparecimento da Torre, mas finge acreditar em uma explicação mística para Megan. (Do outro lado da estrada, Klarion provoca Abra Kadabra invisível sobre o uso da mesma ciência que Artemis sugeriu.) Kaldur deduz que o acesso à torre requer um ato de fé, e insere a chave na fechadura invisível. A Torre do Destino aparece ao redor da chave e a Equipe entra. A porta se fecha e imediatamente desaparece atrás deles. thumb|200px|right|A Equipe falha no teste de fé e cai em um poço de lava. Eles são recebidos por uma imagem espectral de Kent Nelson, que pergunta por que eles vieram. Wally, ainda tentando impressionar Megan, afirma que eles "creem de verdade", e o chão abaixo deles imediatamente cede, mergulhando-os em direção a um poço de lava bem abaixo. Eles conseguem se agarrar na parede do buraco, embora as botas de Superboy estejam derretidas. Em outro lugar, Klarion e Abra Kadabra ganham acesso à torre usando Kent como refém. thumb|200px|left|As disputas de Artemis e Wally os colocam em apuros. A equipe consegue evitar uma morte no fogo quando Megan diz a verdade sobre sua missão: que Tornado Vermelho enviou-os para se certificar de que Kent Nelson está bem. A lava desaparece instantaneamente. Artemis repreende Wally sobre sua mentira, afirmando que ele diz ser um "verdadeiro crente", o que quase os matou. Wally admite que não pode acreditar em magia e afirma que tudo pode ser explicado pela ciência. Mesmo quando Kaldur abre um alçapão debaixo de seus pés, revelando uma paisagem de neve em vez de lava, Wally insiste que os transportou para uma dimensão compacta. Na neve, eles encontram a bengala de Kent flutuando no ar. Wally e Artemis a agarram ao mesmo tempo, e ela desaparece com eles. Nas sinuosas escadarias da Torre, Kent se recusa a mostrar a Abra e Klarion como encontrar o capacete, de modo que Abra passa a torturá-lo novamente, para grande alegria de Klarion. Na neve, Megan e Kaldur discutem a recusa de Wally em acreditar em magia. Junto com o Superboy, eles encontram uma porta no ar que os leva de volta à torre principal. thumb|200px|right|Kent Nelson sucumbe nos braços de Wally. Wally e Artemis aparecem, com a bengala, em uma plataforma em frente a Abra, Klarion e Kent. Os dois reenergizam Kent, que voa para eles e usa a bengala para se livrar dos intrusos junto a Wally e Artemis. Eles entram em um elevador e Kent se apresenta. Ele explica que, embora Abra Kadabra seja um charlatão que usa a ciência para simular magia, Klarion, o feiticeiro, é um Lord do Caos, um ser de tremendo poder mágico. Eles saem do elevador ao lado de um sino gigante, e Kaldur, Superboy e Megan logo caem do ar ao lado deles. Infelizmente, Abra e Klarion chegam em breve também, e Abra começa a atirar neles com eletricidade. Kent toca o sino com sua bengala, e ele brilha. Wally e Klarion andam para frente e são transportados para o topo da torre, expostos ao céu, onde o Elmo do Destino está esperando. Klarion atira em Kent, mas o velho tem tempo suficiente para protegê-los com uma bolha mágica antes de sucumbir aos ferimentos e morrer. Com seu último suspiro, ele diz a Wally para acreditar em magia. thumb|200px|left|Wally coloca o Elmo do Destino. Com Klarion batendo na bolha com disparos, Wally tenta ressuscitar Kent, sem sucesso. Ele recebe uma mensagem telepática de Megan - eles estão perdendo a luta contra Abra e precisam do Senhor Destino. Wally percebe que isso é um "teste de fé", assim como a chave. Como Klarion consegue romper a bolha, Wally coloca o capacete e encontra-se em um lugar calmo, escuro e ecoado - o interior do Elmo do Destino. Para surpresa de Wally, Kent aparece lá com ele. Kent está realmente morto, mas sua alma foi trazida para o Elmo junto com a de Wally. thumb|200px|right|Sobrecarregado, Klarion foge. Wally está vivo, mas seu corpo agora está sendo controlado por Nabu, o verdadeiro Senhor Destino, mestre do Elmo e um Lord da Ordem. Wally e Kent assistem como Senhor Destino (no corpo de Wally) batalha com Klarion. Senhor Destino eventualmente sai vitorioso quando percebe que Teekl, familiar de Klarion, é também a âncora de Klarion no plano terrestre (assim como o elmo é a âncora de Nabu), forçando Klarion a fugir. Dentro da Torre, o Senhor Destino faz desaparecer a roupa e a tecnologia de Abra, permitindo que Superboy lhe dê um soco. released by Nabu.png|thumb|200px|left|Wally tem permissão para remover o elmo.] Nabu não quer abandonar o controle do corpo de Wally, não querendo ficar preso no Elmo pelo resto de sua existência. A alma de Kent Nelson convence-o de que isso não aconteceria, uma vez que Wally se certificará de que o Elmo seja bem utilizado, enquanto Kent permanecerá dentro dele para manter a companhia de Nabu. Ele está disposto a adiar sua reunião com Inza por alguns milênios; afinal, quando ele a encontrar novamente, eles terão toda a eternidade juntos. Antes de Wally ir, Kent dá a ele um último conselho: "Ache sua esquentadinha também, alguém que nunca deixará nada escapar. Por exemplo..." mas ele é cortado quando Wally remove o Elmo. thumb|200px|right|Artemis provoca Wally. Wally coloca o Elmo do Destino em sua prateleira de souvenirs. Ele diz a Artemis que ele ainda não acredita em magia, apesar de tudo o que viu, e ela o chama de nerd. Wally lembra-se do último conselho de Kent e parece inquieto, mas imediatamente afasta o pensamento e tenta levar Megan para um show de mágica. Personagens *Artemis *Miss Marte *Superboy *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Robin (Mencionado) *Klarion *Kent Nelson *Tornado Vermelho *Abra Kadabra *Nabu *Madame Xanadu *Inza Nelson (Mencionada) *Teekl Continuidade *Megan e Artemis encorajam uma a outra a namorarem membros da equipe que não sejam Superboy. Ambas expressaram interesse em Superboy: Megan desde sua primeira aparição, em "Fogos de Artifício", e Artemis em sua primeira aparição, "O Infiltrador". *Superboy afirma ter aprendido uma manobra de combate de Canário Negro. Ele começou a treinar com ela em "A Escola". *Dizem que Batman e Robin estão lutando contra o crime sozinhos; sua aventura está documentada no Justiça Jovem #11. Como Robin corrige Wally nessa questão, eles não estão em Gotham City, mas em Cape Canaveral. *Wally adiciona o Elmo do Destino a sua coleção de souvenirs de missão, incluindo o olhar de Mister Twister de "Bem-Vindos a Happy Harbor", um capuz de cultista do Kobra de "Zona de Pouso", a flecha de Artemis de "A Escola" e a máscara de Lince de "O Infiltrador". Curiosidades *Robin regular não aparece fisicamente neste episódio. *A foto de Senhor Destino vista na tela do computador coincide com o trabalho artístico oficial do personagem, também visto em seu cartão promocional de lançamento lançado no San Diego Comic-Con de 2011.https://dcanimated.com//WF/youngjustice/backstage/cards/16.jpg *Aqualad se refere ao Senhor Destino como o Feiticeiro Supremo da Terra. "Feiticeiro Supremo da Terra" é um título dado ao Dr. Strange, um personagem da Marvel Comics. *A música tocada em Nova Orleans no início deste episódio é "When the Saints Go Marching In". *Este episódio é apresentado em dois DVD's: Young Justice Season One, Volume Dois e Young Justice: 3-Pack Fun. Informações de Fundo *O título pode ser uma possível referência à negação de Kid Flash, seja de magia ou de sua atração por Artemis, ou ambos. Referências Referências Culturais *Quando Wally diz que Kent Nelson é "dumbledor", ele está se referindo a Albus Dumbledore, um personagem famoso dos filmes e livros Harry Potter de JK Rowling. *O feitiço de Kent Nelson usado para proteger Wally é "Certe toto sentio nos in kansate non iam adesse!", significando "Toto, tenho a sensação de que não estamos mais no Kansas", uma frase do O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz. Erros *Quando Tornado Vermelho discutiu o desaparecimento de Kent Nelson, uma biografia foi brevemente visível. Ela afirma que Kent Nelson tinha 106 anos e nasceu em 1928. Esta informação foi tirada da Wikipedia (como ocorrera com Tornado Vermelho em "Bem-Vindos a Happy Harbor") e não faz parte da continuidade do programa. *Na dublagem original, o efeito de distorção geralmente aplicado à voz do Tornado Vermelho estava ausente durante este episódio. *Em um breve momento depois que Artemis e Wally são transportados para a Torre do Destino, os olhos de Miss Marte desaparecem. *Na prateleira de recordações de Wally, a flecha que Artemis usou para salvá-lo de Amazo em "A Escola" é a forma errada - a ponta da flecha lembra as usadas por Arqueiro Verde, não aquelas usadas por Artemis. Referências en:Denial Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z